Perfect Timing
by BanoraWhite
Summary: Reno finds himself outside her door, building up the courage to say something that just wasn't in his nature. Only Reno isn't lucky in finding the perfect time to do so. ReTi.


Reno stared blankly at the door in front.  
His face showing no sign of the chaos of thoughts running circles in the back of his head.  
He wasn't sure as to how long he had been stood there, trying to conjure up the courage to push the door open and tell the woman he loved how he felt.  
_  
Is this a good idea?_

After all, it had only been a few months since Tifa had laid her beautiful hazel eyes on his lips and held them there. She made it so clear. And it was all so out of the blue.  
Reno scratched the back of his head.  
This was all too much. He thought about who he was before he had kissed her soft lips.  
He was cool, a real player and was passionate about his work.  
One for the ladies, he liked to think.  
Reno wasn't a stranger to the girls. He'd often pick a different girl up 3 or 4 times a week, take her back to his place, do his deeds and then never see of her after the awkward part of the morning.

He smirked.  
He was his own hero.

Only now, things had changed dramatically.  
He'd trip over a lot because his mind was on her instead of the road. That wasn't cool, that was clumsy.  
He also found himself staring into space, imagining her smile, her hair, those lips – anything that involved her. The guys at work had sensed a change. The once laid back red headed Turk had become tense, his mind on anything but work.

He looked at the door again.  
_  
Come one Reno. You're a smooth talker. You do it all the time._

Doubt filled his mind.  
It was easy to talk to a stranger in a bar, get what he wanted and then leave.  
But this was Tifa Lockhart.  
_Beautiful Tifa Lockhart._  
She wasn't like those girls who dug for wealthy men. She wasn't interested in his wallet, or the fact that he was a bad-ass. Infact, Tifa wasn't interested in any of that.

It was the way she noticed his eyes. The way his cheeky smirk fell across his face as she glanced at him. It was the way she actually cared about him. How she would have done anything to keep him safe, even though she knew full well that Reno could look after himself.  
He never had anyone like that. Noone actually cared enough in the end.

He fell hard.  
And a big part of him hated himself for it. Shinra, the boss, the director – everyone would hate him for it. But remembering that night when she locked her eyes on his lips, the mad rush that shot through his body, he knew that she was a keeper.

Reno took an easy breath in.

_Come on. Let's do it._

He pushed the door open.  
Warmth hit him and the smell of air freshener hit his senses.  
Tifa had just cleaned up, ready to close for another night. She was behind the bar, cleaning the last of the glasses.  
Her head lifted and that beautiful smile that Reno had longed to see all day, melted him.

He couldn't hide his back either.  
She made him so happy, just by looking at her.

' Hello stranger...' she said, still cleaning the same glass.

' You...' Reno smirked. ' Another hard day?' He strolled over to the bar, hands in his pockets and his eyes cemented on hers.

' It's been ok,'

' Good...' he paused for a moment and watched her.

' Something up Reno? You looked bothered.' Tifa put the glass down and folded her arms on the bar in front.

Reno kept his stare. He loved that she cared enough to ask.

' Tifa, I need to speak to you,' a nervous sensation rattled through his chest.

He watched as her face became a little more serious.

_Ok, heres your chance. Tell her!_

' Tifa...I think I'm in l...' He was cut off.

Behind them the door swung open and in came Cloud.

Reno rolled his eyes. _Perfect timing, Chocobo._

' Cloud!' Tifa sprang back into life. She swung the bar door open at the side and waltzed over to Cloud, throwing both arms around the blonde guys neck. ' Where have you been, you had me worried sick!'

' ...Just around, you know. The usual.' Cloud had his eyes on Reno as he hastily wrapped one arm around her waist. Cloud wasn't a fan of the idea of a Turk being in the bar. Especially after hours. You never knew what their motives were.

Reno stayed standing and couldn't help but return Clouds looks with evil in his eyes.

_Damn Cloud._

The blonde guy walked over to the bar and sat himself down.

' The usual then Cloud?' Tifa had already grabbed the glass she was cleaning and started to pour him his favourite drink.

Cloud nodded. He was still watching Reno from the corner of his eye.

Tifa handed Cloud his beverage and turned back to Reno.

' Sorry. What were you saying?'

Reno huffed.

_Yeah, like I can say now._

Cloud had no idea about the two of them. If he did, it probably wouldn't go down too well either. The two of them weren't the best of friends as it was. He hated the way Cloud could just swan in at any moment and just be with Tifa. He hated that they shared a house together, that they spent so much time with each other and were closer then Reno and Tifa could ever be.

_Jealousy,_ he thought. _Now there is an emotion I'm a stranger to._  
_...Jesus, I must really like her._

He knew of their past. At one point months back, he could have slapped Cloud right in the face for not pursuing her. But now, Tifa was his. And he'd be damned before Cloud got his measly hands on his woman. Not now.

_You had your chance. You blew it._

Reno caught Cloud looking at him.  
' You know what Tif? I'll call back again another night...I'll leave you two to catch up.'

He turned on his heel and left the bar without waiting for a reply.  
He scolded himself for leaving like that, but that damn chocobo guy picked the worst moment.  
Back in the day, cool Reno would have just said it out loud. He would have loved to have seen the anger dawn on that stupid Clouds face. But it was Tifa he cared about, and that would have been too much for her.

He kicked a can lying on the side of the road and sparked up a cigarette.

_Stupid chocobo dick._


End file.
